Moon Troubles
by MelissaRM
Summary: All elements have certain events that they respond to. When the moon's power overcomes the Demon Kingdom, it's left to Wolfram to distract his lover. Lime, no lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The moon does influence the ocean's waves, so how about certain forces of nature influencing those of the Demon Tribe who have bonded with that element. As Yuri is still relatively new to having awakened powers and they don't exactly predict the weather on the other world, such things wouldn't have much advance notice to warn our favorite Maou.**

Wolfram woke to the feeling of Yuri's hands on him. It was a slow waking, not a startle, because Wolfram knew the feeling of his fiancé's hands. It wasn't just Yuri's hands, though. Yuri was also seeking with his energy. It wasn't his magical power, really, but it was still part of Yuri. Wolfram helped, drawing up his gown so his love could get the skin-contact he wanted. It was comfort, not sex, and Wolfram was very relieved that his manhood didn't misunderstand. Yuri wasn't ready for that and accidently bumping an erection wouldn't be a comfort to the young king.

Yuri sat up slightly, though his eyes barely opened. He was trying to wake up, but couldn't. Wolfram sat up completely with his fiancé, holding him tight. "It's alright, Yuri, I'm right here."

When there was a knock on the door, Wolfram tried to make himself decent. That upset Yuri, though, so Wolfram stopped. Wolfram apologized softly for even attempting to deny his love the skin-contact.

"Enter, Gunter." Wolfram called because Gunter had spoken through the door.

Gunter entered wearing what he likely wore to bed. It was similar to Yuri in a way, soft pants and a single-layer top. "The moon is very powerful tonight." He said softly as he entered. "Call your power to the surface as if you were preparing to do a spell, as if someone unexpected came through the door and you needed to protect your king. You would protect your love from any threat, would you not?"

"Of course!" Wolfram shouted. He tried to call forth his power, but he couldn't wrap his mind around such a summoning without a goal. There was no threat to attack or defend himself from. He glared when Gunter sighed at him. "It's harder than it looks."

"I know." Gunter said on a sigh. Then he thought of something and said, "Fire is warm. Keep your love warm." Then he scowled and spoke at a normal conversational volume. "If you're not going to help him, give him to me and-"

"He's mine!" Wolfram snapped it, slapping at the hand that had dared reach for his fiancé. He'd been so focused on using his own fire magic to warm Yuri that he lashed out with directionless power. Yuri relaxed in that instant, the frown disappearing from his face. His eyes were still unfocused, but Yuri reached up at the chin and kissed Wolfram.

Wolfram saw inside himself, saw a massive blue dragon like the one that Yuri often summoned into being. It was entering Wolfram and consuming a flaming bird. Wolfram panicked and tried to block. Yuri was too strong. Wolfram was sure he'd be killed on accident, squashed like a bug.

Gunter's hand stopped Wolfram's hysterics. "He loves you, Wolfram."

Wolfram fought to control his breathing, succeeding after a few seconds. The phoenix hadn't been crushed, hadn't been consumed. The phoenix was alright and had never been afraid, for this was their mate in need of comfort. Wolfram went back to concentrating on Yuri. He deepened their kiss, separating only when Yuri seemed awake. His eyes were so young, so confused and afraid. The kiss hadn't been bad, though.

"Wolfram, what's going on?" Yuri asked in a soft voice.

Wolfram considered saying the truth, which was he had no idea what was going on. But he focused on the phoenix within him, the tiny little spirit that was warming their much-larger mate. "Do you trust me, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded almost immediately, nearly no hesitation in the non-verbal answer.

Wolfram smiled softly and couldn't help but say, "I love you."

Wolfram watched as the familiar hesitation crossed across Yuri's eyes. This time, however, Wolfram had an insight as if he was inside his love's head. On Earth, people dated. It was often considered laughable that any teenager knew what 'love' was. However, Yuri also knew that it was bad that he didn't say it back. He tried to imagine his life going on without Wolfram. Wolfram was a soldier, after all, and could die saving them from some attack. That thought was a very cold one that reached up and trapped Yuri when he'd usually try to ignore the thought.

Wolfram surged up and shoved Yuri backwards, ending on top of Yuri on the bed. He could feel the phoenix inside him. It felt like he should be glowing like Yuri did when at the height of his power. The phoenix covered the dragon in a flame that would never be a threat to their mate.

Wolfram sat against the wall with Yuri curled up against his chest. It'd taken a while to get Yuri back to sleep. Wolfram couldn't use to odd mind-link to know what had upset Yuri, so Wolfram turned to Gunter who had stayed in the room. He'd said something about the moon earlier. "What's happening?"

"Every element has things they respond to. Majesty's element is water, and one of the things that element answers to is the moon." Gunter said. "You were alive when we last had a solar eclipse, Wolfram. You remember the feeling of loss. You had no words to describe what was wrong, so you simply sought out your mother. This… is the opposite issue. This to him would be a strong and strange power filling the air. It's scaring him. He has no choice but to have that foreign power pour into his body."

"And how is my magic any less foreign?" Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram, don't be dense with his mind open to yours. He would welcome you into his body in an instant if he were not so worried about your relationship changing." Gunter scolded. "You do realize that he doesn't sleep on the nights that you have guard duty, do you not?"

"So, he worries about me." Wolfram said. But he'd already felt the utter despair Yuri felt at just the fleeting thought of life apart. Gunter's eyes said he'd known as well. "And how would you know what he's so worried about? He wouldn't talk to you about such matters."

"I do not need him to tell me such things, Wolfram. He loves you. The only reason to not further that relationship is fear of something. It's been a few months since he last reacted badly to your antics. Haven't you noticed?" Gunter gestured to Yuri's body as he slept peacefully. "This should prove it more than anything I could possibly say. Why turn to you and not Conrad?"

"Proximity." Wolfram answered promptly. He shifted a little, using the blanket to prop Yuri up a little so his ear stayed above Wolfram's heart. "Though, Conrad doesn't have magic. He can't do this for him, whatever this is."

"No one can do this for him, Wolfram, except for you. He's too powerful for most of our healers, as you well know. Every time he's injured in battle and isn't calm yet, you-" Gunter stopped, then scowled. "You know full well the effect you have on His Majesty. Healers have used that to force their magic on him more than once."

At the reminder, Wolfram's magic spiked along with the remembered trauma. It'd felt like pinning someone down for the healers, necessary but awful. It'd happened only a handful of times. Yuri had always stayed unconscious, so he wasn't awake and struggling against the pain. His magic was trying to resist, trying to protect himself from the foreign magic.

Yuri hummed softly, eyes opening. He crawled a little up Wolfram's body, hugging softly and covering Wolfram in soothing energy.

"My apologies, Majesty." Gunter said, tone soft. "I did not intend to wake you."

"He's not awake." Wolfram said, sure of that. "So, how long will the moon be causing him so much distress?"

Gunter sighed, shaking his head. "It could be just for tonight, or it could continue for a few nights." He glanced at the door, hearing the faint knocking. Wolfram's mother and brothers all walked in when beckoned in by Gunter. Wolfram wouldn't have invited them in. If Yuri didn't want to further their relationship, he wouldn't want to be seen resting on Wolfram's nude chest.

"How is he?" Conrad asked, eyes the cold and unforgiving fury that they held when there was a problem he couldn't solve.

"Not handling it well." Gunter answered.

"We have a few guards who can't function tonight, too." Gwendal grunted. He glanced to Wolfram. "How long can you hold him like that?"

"As long as I need to." Wolfram answered.

Celi came to the bed, walking around to Wolfram's side so she could reach over. She touched them with power, smiling faintly. "It is not such an effort. Wolfy could probably do this in his sleep. Though, I cannot be sure which one of them will influence the dreams."

"What do you know that I don't, Mother?" Gwendal asked.

"Wolfram's innate magic is completely bonded with Majesty's." Gunter said. "That's why Wolfram is able to help when the healers cannot force their magic on him. They're a complete mated pair as far as their power is concerned, regardless of the fact that they haven't done anything improper."

Gwendal scowled. "I thought that was only possible if-"

"Majesty has always taken the traditional possibilities as a mere suggestion, Gwendal." Gunter interrupted.

"Why not say something until now?" Conrad asked.

Gunter shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They're engaged and clearly very bonded, so no one would separate them. Even at the beginning of their relationship, Wolfram has taken his duties seriously and tended our young king."

"So, no dramatics?" Wolfram asked his mother.

Celi smiled. "No dramatics." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "This sort of thing doesn't need two people of equal power, just the intend to take care of the other and the trust of the one receiving. What you're doing now is no different than what you'd do if there was a true threat in the room."

**Hehe, no dramatics now, dramatics later once the moon stops being so overpowering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking**

Yuri woke at first light. That was normal for him and he'd usually just roll so the sun wasn't in his eyes. Wolfram woke and felt Yuri's distress, as the moon was still there. Wolfram hummed softly, pulling Yuri high enough to kiss him. Yuri didn't pull away. He pressed harder into the kiss and ran his hands along Wolfram's still-bare chest, desperate for more of a distraction.

"It's alright, Yuri." Wolfram said. "Gunter-"

Yuri groaned softly and pulled the blankets over them, covering them completely. "Don't let Gunter see us like this, Wolfram." Though, even as he said that, the new angle he'd put his head in made Wolfram's chest in range for kissing.

"Are you ashamed of it?" Wolfram asked. He didn't get emotional like normal, because his mind hadn't gone to a bruised pride. His mind went to other activities that they wouldn't want Gunter or anyone knowing about happening before marriage.

"It's too early for that, Wolfram." Yuri whined. "And way too early to want to risk another sex-talk from Gunter."

"On Earth, they are not so picky about sex before marriage." Wolfram said, because he had gotten that from Yuri's thoughts throughout the night. He also knew that relationships seemed to always change as they developed, adding sex or a marriage. Yuri valued their relationship and didn't want it to change. He valued Wolfram and didn't want anything to change.

"Yeah, and males of the Demon Tribe can get pregnant." Yuri grumped. "So simple math would prove when certain things happened."

Wolfram was surprised that a pregnancy didn't seem to be that much of a concern. He thought at first it was because Yuri was going to be the top, Wolfram the receiver of the sex and thus the carrier of any pregnancy. That was how Wolfram figured their relationship would go as well, as Yuri was the king. They'd never spoken of it, so it shouldn't have surprised Wolfram that Yuri thought their relationship would go the other way. In fact, with the moon so powerful and impossible to block, Yuri badly wanted Wolfram to go that final step and claim what was his. Yuri could sense others in the castle doing just that to cope with the energy of the moon.

"Wouldn't you… dislike being pregnant?" Wolfram asked, unsure how else to word it. Before, it'd been what Wolfram most dreaded. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Yuri would be on the receiving end instead.

"I… well, neither of our families would mind." Yuri said, starting to blush.

"What about your life on your other world?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri said nothing. Wolfram would have assumed that meant something bad. They really needed to work on their communication habits, because the silence was the opposite of what Wolfram would have thought. Wolfram would have assumed Yuri, if the portals stopped for good, would have chosen Earth. When had that changed? When had Yuri decided that he'd choose the opposite if the time ever came? When had Yuri thought so much about a possible pregnancy that he decided he'd forego all trips to visit his family just in case the portals weren't safe for a pregnant person?

"If you got pregnant, everyone would know that you… received rather than gave." Wolfram said.

"You're a soldier, so plenty probably already assume which way the sex would be." Yuri shrugged. He started to pull up to talk easier and started to say that he didn't care what others thought of him, but he pulled too far away. Wolfram's energy couldn't stay covering him, shielding him from the overpowering energy of the moon which was still in the sky so early in the morning.

Yuri went stiff and tried his best to block the energy, but it was his own magic that left him open to the moon's influence. His trying to shield with his own power made the problem worse, which made him try harder. He didn't know what it was, just that it was a strange energy invading his body that he couldn't block out. He was as scared as anyone would be.

Wolfram stripped the rest of their clothes off because he knew that skin-contact helped. Then he put his body beside Yuri's, forcing Yuri out of the tight ball he'd become under the blankets. This was why others were desperate for the most intimate of contact, anything to overpower the energy of the moon.

"Yes, Yuri, just like that. Lean on me." Wolfram encouraged as Yuri relaxed into Wolfram's offered protection. He adjusted the blankets to keep their heads were free, but he kept their bodies touching as much as possible. Yuri fell asleep against him again, though Wolfram was sure Yuri wasn't in a condition to refuse if offered more active comfort. Maybe he'd ask for it the same way a drugged person would ask, regardless of being ready for the next step in a relationship.

When Yuri woke up again, he was shivering. He pressed his body tighter to Wolfram, ducking his head to hide more under the blankets. Wolfram hadn't gone to sleep since his love first woke, nor had he called his aura away from his love. He knew Yuri felt empty with the absence of the moon, empty and scared, confused and scared.

"I've got you, Yuri." Wolfram said.

"I'm alright." Yuri said, voice soft. "Just… let's stay in bed for a while longer."

"As long as you need." Wolfram said, carefully using just his fingers to pet Yuri's face. "Do you want to put a blanket between us?"

Yuri started to shake his head, then stopped. His voice was uncertain as he asked, "Do you want to?"

"Does the idea of sex with me still make you nervous?" Wolfram asked. He was still inside Yuri's head, still aware of the distress that still lingered.

The thought of sex was distracting, but not nearly as distressing as it would be if every bit of Yuri wasn't begging to crawl into Wolfram's skin and hide there. When Yuri considered sex, though, it wasn't with Wolfram receiving. It wasn't with Wolfram carrying the pregnancy, either. Nothing had changed since the night before. It wasn't just the moon.

Wolfram shifted his hips away just long enough to straighten out his erection. When he put his hips forwards, it went tip-first into Yuri's groin. "Let me distract you properly, Yuri. Not real sex, not yet."

"I don't want you to do it just to-"

Wolfram stopped the protest with a kiss, emboldened by the fact that the protest was about the reason, not the action itself. "This is what lovers do, Yuri. They love each other. They help each other." He reached down, easily finding a semi-erect penis. "Think of only me, Yuri. Nothing else matters except for the two of us, here in this bed."

Wolfram couldn't get a proper hold on both of their penises, so he just pleasured Yuri. It wasn't long before Yuri hesitantly reached out, eyes seeking permission. Wolfram was happy that there were discarded clothes under the blankets from earlier, so the mess was easily tended. Yuri fell asleep again after that after being assured that he'd 'done it right' as if Wolfram was experienced enough in sex with men to know the proper way to jerk off. Wolfram tended the mess and dressed them both.

Yuri woke and Wolfram pulled his aura back, leaving Yuri to his own thoughts and emotions. Wolfram didn't need that tie to his love because Yuri was still too raw from the night before. Yuri's pride stopped just short of allowing him to ask Wolfram to stay by his side, but Wolfram stayed within touching distance as they ate a late breakfast in Yuri's office. There, Gunter explained the power the moon had over those who commanded the element of water. Gunter had already taken stock of all those in the castle who commanded that element. All were fine. They were still waiting on a report of the rest of the kingdom, as those at the castle were old enough to have been through moon's influence before.

The moon remained a problem for two more nights. It was another two days before Yuri recovered from three nights of poor sleep, but he eventually returned to his usual self. He'd stopped getting so freaked at Wolfram's antics, though, and Wolfram woke most mornings to Yuri hiding from the sun with both hands under Wolfram's gown. Wolfram never complained, just enjoyed the fact that his lover seemed to get comfort from skin contact. It wouldn't be long before they needed to start talking about a wedding so they could continue to advance their relationship.

**Just steamy enough to need a higher rating, but hard to write about nobility and someone as innocent as Yuri having actual sex**. **Hope to someday write the perfect honeymoon scene between the two of them.**


End file.
